Charade
by Uchiha B
Summary: After Steve Rogers 'saved' Kagome Higurashi, she somehow became something special to the Avengers. Only problem is that they think that she is a boy! Avengers x Kagome, IY/Avengers drabbles
1. Son

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M (a bit of language)

* * *

She was cornered.

Again.

_'What is it about me?' _Kagome wondered, her keen blue eyes glaring out from underneath the brim of her hat at the five males who had her cornered in an abandoned alley, _'Do I really seem like that much of an easy target?'_

This was just too cliché, even for her.

"Don't be scared, kid," The obvious leader of the small gang grinned vulgarly, eyeing her small form with perverse eyes, "We just wanna have some... _fun _with you."

Kagome let out a quiet disbelieving breath, rather irritated with the situation she, once again, found herself in, _'They seriously cannot mean that... even appearing as the way I do now?'_

Why did she attract all the damn perverts?!

"He's so fuckin' _pretty –_ like a girl!" Another man stated and the the gang broke out into dark laughter, "Bet he's a fag! He'll like it up the ass!"

Kagome didn't say a word and simply found herself grateful she didn't understand American slang, _'So much for laying low.' _She thought with a mental sigh and her hand wandered to the area where a hidden knife was strapped to.

She was confident she could take them all out on her own, though she might end up with a few cuts and bruises, _'Here goes nothing!' _She would have rushed them without any warning, but was surprised into stillness when two of the men were slammed up against the wall and knocked out like that.

_'What...?' _Kagome thought, watching with stunned blue eyes as a tall blond man easily took the remaining gang out without a word or injury.

And he made it look so _damn easy_.

"I dislike bullies," The blond said coldly to the knocked out gang, before turning surprisingly concerned eyes up towards her, "Are you all right, son?"

And that was simply the start of everything...


	2. Thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Are you all right, son?"

Kagome warily eyed the new man, wondering if he was really talking to her. Then she remembered that she certainly didn't look like the girl she used to, especially with her formerly long hair cut as short as a boy's, _'Still...'_

"Son?" The blond stepped closer, his face showing off his concern as he looked at her form for any sort of injury, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at his voice, "I'm fine," She answered and kept her face as blank as possible, "I could have handled it, but thank you for stepping in."

Steve blinked, surprised at the words and eyed her once again in a completely different way. The boy he had saved was probably the most feminine one he had ever seen and that reminded him of himself before the serum, "You're welcome."

Kagome tightened her lips and tried to hide her eyes with the brim of her hat, "Thanks again." She murmured, moving to step past him but stopped in pure embarrassment when a noise startled the two.

Her stomach growled and loudly at that.

Steve couldn't help but to smile at the blush that spread across her pale face, "Are you hungry?" He asked, easily able to recognise her type, "Good food must be hard to come as a runaway."

_'Damn,' _Kagome closed her eyes in irritation and she directed it completely towards her body, which betrayed her again as her stomach growled once more, "You've done more than enough for me already." She murmured an answer.

Steve smiled again and it was gorgeous and it only then that she finally really looked at her 'saviour'. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, removing it when he felt that she tensed while his voice was kindhearted.

"Accept my offer as your thanks."


	3. Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kagome will mostly be referred as 'she' except in speech because it's less complicated

* * *

Food was food.

Even when she was very reluctant to accept his offer, but she was pretty hungry and she doubted that any trouble would come out of it.

So she agreed to go with her 'saviour' to some small diner that, thankfully, seemed pretty low key and not very busy at all.

"You didn't have to do this," Kagome said quietly, glancing up at the blond as he sipped his coffee, "Getting me out of that situation was more than enough kindness."

"I want to treat you," Steve said with a small smile, pushing his curiosity back a bit. He was expecting some sort of recognition from this small boy, but he received none and chalked it up to the boy's foreign appearance, "You don't need to be shy, so order anything you want."

Kagome nodded, but only ordered a cheeseburger and fries, "So, why did you decide to help me?" She asked to his surprise, "Most people wouldn't step in like you did."

"I will help anyone within my power to do so," Steve answered, "If I didn't step in, how could I live with myself if I saw your death on the evening news?"

Kagome blinked, glancing at him briefly with a thoughtful look, "You might feel sorry for a moment, but then you would move on, like the rest of the world." She said wistfully.

Steve sighed, taking another good look at her and simply observed her appearance as she stared at the waitress blankly.

The boy he had saved was young, probably not even in his second decade yet. He was small for his age and held such an androgynous look that Steve didn't doubt he had both boys and girls after him. He possessed big blue eyes and short black hair that curled up on the ends and simply seemed delicate all around.

He had no doubt how Tony would react on seeing this boy and simply had no desire to ever introduce them.

How stupid that thought was...


End file.
